gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Proposal (Anceles)
Gogogadget831(***) *snores heavily with her arms wrapped around Taeko tightly on the bed* * (***) *is shirtless as well* * (***) *strokes Taeko's hair and massages her back* * 11:04DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Sleeping with *** in their bed, she was wrapped around ***'s arms with only her pajmas her long hair also was not tied in the normal ponytails she had* * (Taeko) *Start talking while sleeping in her bed very comfortable about the situation* * 11:05Gogogadget831(***) *listens to her talking and starts laughing* * 11:06DarkMaster999(Taeko) Please don't stop, stay with me forever.... * 11:06Gogogadget831(***) I won't... * 11:07DarkMaster999(Taeko) Imagine flowers...black dresses.....imagine... * 11:08Gogogadget831(***) Yes....my love.... * 11:10DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She suddenly awakes with a smirk in her face realizing she returned to the reality, she couldn't stop to think about her dream, it was something incredible, she then moved her head to see if her love was awake and really *** indeed woke up* * (Taeko) Good Morning my love... * 11:10Gogogadget831(***) Hey beautiful.... *she sleepily says while staring dreamily at her lover, zoning out* * (***) You got up before I did... * 11:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) I did, why I have a feeling I didn't? *Looking to her dreamily, her eyes were shining looking the girl of her life* * 11:12Gogogadget831(***) You really make me feel weak in the knees...and dazy in the eyes... * (***) I can't stop admiring how beautiful you are... * 11:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well I can say the same about you, you are so beautiful, so precious, so...aw I can't describe you, except that you are incredible * (Taeko) So did you sleep well my dear valkyrie? * 11:15Gogogadget831(***) *kisses her cheek* You are the best thing tha has ever happened to me * (***) I slept very soundly. And yourself, my raven? * 11:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) Raven? *she blushes after hearing that* Well I had a incredible night... * (Taeko) I dreamed about a beautiful black dress and you with me together... * 11:16Gogogadget831(***) Gosh, you were amazing as usual before our slumber * 11:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) In a field full of flowers * 11:17Gogogadget831(***) Our past pleasurable nights were great...but last night, you were....the greatest * (***) And wow, that sounds very romantic * 11:17DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well I can say the same about a certain great woman *smirks to her* <# * * 11:17Gogogadget831(***) I dreamed we were making out in fields of gold. You were on top of me and you were wearing a beautiful black dress too * 11:18DarkMaster999(Taeko) I don't know what I like more on this dream so many good parts... * (Taeko) Specially the one we are together * 11:19Gogogadget831(***) Yeah, you want me to get you breakfast in bed? *puts on a red and black plaid shirt* * 11:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well if you insist I admit I would love it *Flattered by the attitude of the girl* * 11:21Gogogadget831(***) *puts on blue jeans and a black leather jacket on top* What would you like, my love? *strokes her hair and kisses her cheek* * 11:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well your tea and some gyoza if you could bring it to me my dear * Smiles to her and blushes after she was kissed in the cheek* * (Taeko) I will dress myself if you don't mind now, I think I know which dress you saw me * Gives her traditional laugh but with a state of comfort on it* * 11:24Gogogadget831(***) I'll be there soon! *exits the bedroom and scurries to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her love* * *ten minutes later* * (***) *gets back in bedroom* Hello, my love. I have fresh gyoza and royal milk tea for you! *brings platter to Taeko* * 11:29DarkMaster999(Taeko) * She gets her black lolita dress and start hearing it, looking to it with a smile in her face* What is dreamed about... no its soon I think, she start wearing her dress until she's finally finished, at least she needed ten minutes for wearing it and also to she do her ponytails, now she sat at her bed and awaits *** enters on the room* * 11:30Gogogadget831(***) *rubs a small bulge in her pants furiously when Taeko isn't looking, grinning widely* * 11:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh * Notices the girl entered* its good to see you back *She smiles and then notices her breakfast in a platter, she gets it and start eating it, the scent of gyoza was making her feel fantastic and the tea was perfect like she loves, even though she learned to like ***'s tea, she couldn't changed her lovable royal milk tea specially when *** knew and made incredible ones too* * (Taeko) *Start talking with her after eating part of her breakfast, she stopped to eat to talk with **** So what are we going to today? * (Taeko) Walk? Play something? * (Taeko) What you want to do ***? * 11:34Gogogadget831(***) Hmmm....let's see.... * (***) I was thinking a romantic walk down the flowery hill and by the sea * (***) I'll also bring my guitar to play a few songs * (***) Are you ready for another fun, romantic day? *reaches her hand out for Taeko* * 11:36DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She hold ***'s hand with her right one* Of course, I would love to do have a romantic day with you, no I would love i have romantic life with you hehe *Smirks to her* * (Taeko) But first if you excuse me...*She stops holding her hand and return to eating her breakfast in very politely way* * 11:37Gogogadget831(***) Take your time! *smiles widely* * Confessional (***) *reveals ring to the camera* I really hope this works!! * 11:41DarkMaster999(Taeko) *After some minutes she finished her breakfast, she called one of her many butlers to get the platter and then looked to *** and resumed her talking, holding the girl's hand* * (Taeko) So what you think about it? Let's go? * 11:41Gogogadget831(***) *smiles widely and blushes as she gazes at Taeko* * (***) *admires her entire complexion and admires everything about her as they exit the castle* * 11:45DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks to her with joy, a thing she rarely felt about someone, she look to the girl with happiness and as they exit the castle, she started to reflect about her past until now and gives a smile* * : Taeko I dreamed about marrying with ***, I admit if something happens today I can already start creating a medium career *She laughs after saying that* * 11:48Gogogadget831(***) *gets so distracted by her beauty that she trips over a rock and falls flat on her face* * (***) *sighs dreamily* * 11:50DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Notices she fell into the ground and help her to stand up* Are you ok? * 11:50Gogogadget831(***) *is still on the floor* Yeah...i'm okay....hehehe....see what i mean by you making me feel weak in the knees? * 11:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She looks to her and laughs after he last sentence she still trying to help the girl to get up* Well I think see it now haha. * 11:52Gogogadget831(***) *has guitar case on her back and gives Taeko a beautiful white flower to go with her beautiful black hair* * 11:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) * Looks to the flower and blushes furiously with her gesture* Why you need to make me red so much times *Shepishly takes the flower and put in her head* * hair* * 11:54Gogogadget831(***) Here you are my love. I love making you feel red, like how you make me feel weak in the knees * 11:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) I see...*She continued walking with ***, they are getting close to their destination* * 11:57Gogogadget831(***) Ah, this is a glorious view! *a shining sun could be seen as well as a calm blue tea below* * 11:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) Indeed *Looks to the view* * 11:58Gogogadget831(***) *takes out guitar and starts strumming a few chords* Here, let me sing you a song. It's one of my favorites * 12:00DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Sits on the ground and gets ready to hear her song, looking at the girl passionately* * 12:00Gogogadget831 You look so wonderful in your dress I love your hair like that The way it falls on the side of your neck Down your shoulders and back * We are surrounded by all of these lies And people who talk too much You got the kind of look in your eyes As if no one knows anything but us * Should this be the last thing I see I want you to know it's enough for me 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need * I'm so in love, so in love So in love, so in love * 12:04DarkMaster999(Taeko) That song * Again she starting to think about everything that she passed during her life, from the decision to become Celestia to this point, she then looked to *** with her showing a deep amount of love that she was feeling right now of the girl, she was thinking how perfect was the fact she met someone that really understand how she was, who brings her comfort and control to her life, someone that really understand her.* * (Taeko) Its beautiful... * 12:04Gogogadget831 And all of the voices surrounding us here They just fade out when you take a breath Just say the word and I will disappear Into the wilderness * You look so beautiful in this light Your silhouette over me The way it brings out the blue in your eyes Is the Tenerife Sea * Should this be the last thing I see I want you to know it's enough for me 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need I'm so in love, so in love So in love, so in love * I'm so in love, so in love So in love, love, love, love, So in love * (***) *slowly stops strumming* How was that? * 12:07DarkMaster999(Taeko) Perfect, I loved it * 12:08Gogogadget831(***) *kisses Taeko deeply and passionately* * 12:10DarkMaster999(Taeko) Wow, you don't need to surprise me like that *Continue kissing the girl* * 12:11Gogogadget831(***) I love you so much.... *strokes her waist gently* * (***) *slowly ends their kiss and gets down on one knee in front of her, gulping nervously* Taeko, I love you with all my heart. I really want to thank you so much for making my life better. You make me so happy when nothing else can. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than you. All I ask of you is to spend the rest of your life with me... * 12:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) And I can say you the same *Enjoying the stroking of her waist and continue kissing until...* * (Taeko) *Looks to her gesture surprised, she awe right now she covered her mouth with one of her hands and started to weep a little, expecting ***'s next move* * : Taeko She can't be SERIOUS!?! *She's looking with a happy smile in her face, excited what was going to follow next* * (***) *pulls out black velvet box and opens it, revealing a shiny diamond ring* Taeko Yasuhiro...will you marry me? * Gogogadget831(***) Please say yes...please say yes... * 12:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Suddenly some tears come from the face and she start saying some words* You bring me something I rarely had long time go....happiness, something that I was trying to find and now you are asking me if you can marry me? You bring everything good in my life, love, my dream, everything... so... * 12:22Gogogadget831(***) *smile widens and heart beats louder and louder* * 12:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) Yes, yes AND FOR ONE MILLION TIMES YES ! * She then kneels close to *** and hugs her tightly not wanting that moment to end* * 12:23Gogogadget831(***) *returns her hug and hugs her tightly. During their hug, she tears up a little and slips the ring on Taeko's finger* * (***) You've given me so much happiness too. I didn't think I would ever find the girl of my dreams. But now, I'm hugging her and going to marry her. I love life, and I love you most of all * (***) I love you so much.... *cries happy tears* * 12:28DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She notices one of her fingers now having one ring *She noticed both rings she was using and gives a smile, she continue crying happy tears of joy* * (Taeko) I love you too ***, I love you too Category:Anceles